Nadia earns a base salary of $300.00 every week with an additional 13% commission on everything she sells. If Nadia sold $5500.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{13}{100}$ which is also equal to $13 \div 100$ $13 \div 100 = 0.13$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.13$ $\times$ $$5500.00$ $=$ $$715.00$ We can find the total salary for Nadia by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$715.00$ $+$ $$300.00$ $=$ $$1015.00$ The total salary Nadia made last week was $$1015.00$.